Turn Of Events
by BrittanaWatson
Summary: G!P Santana. New Student Brittany. Santana's the star soccer player of McKinley, sitting at the top with her boys, dating head Cheerio Quinn Fabray. Everythings good and easy but things start to change when the new girl, who happens to be the cousin of Santana's girlfriend, moves to Lima. Santana POV.


**A/N: This is just a little sample chapter I wrote up; ideas given to me. I won't be carrying on with this story for awhile; for sure until my other two are finished but here's a little intro into a possible future fic.**

**I'll be taking the fic down for sure by Wednesday so people don't think I'll be updating.**

**-B**

* * *

"Evans, set a pick when I cut to the net." Puck said with determination, nodding to the shaggy haired blond on our team.

Sam looked at Puck with an arched brow before looking around the five huddled boys and me.

"It's only a scrimmage, Puck." He said gaining a few nods.

"Yeah, in gym." Another boy added, making me smile faintly in amusement at Puck's incredulous look.

"It's a soccer game, even if it's supposed to be 'for fun'…" he said, making quote marks by his head, "We're on the actual team so we have to show these losers that we bring the pain wherever and whenever we play."

"Bring the pain, Puckerman; really?" I asked with a chuckle. Puck grinned at me and nodded.

"Come on, Captain." He said to me, breaking from the huddle and straightening his back. "This is like practice too."

"No…" I drew out, shaking my head, "We're playing three girls and three geeks with their pants to their chests. It's like a total insult if we even bother playing with an ounce of our actual skill." I told him, and the boys from my team nodded and murmured in agreement. I watched as Puck's shoulders deflated until he nodded in resign.

"Seriously, Lopez, you're no fun."

"And brutally beating team Geektard's is?" I let out a laugh as the huddle broke. Puck looked back at me with a pointed smirk, and I shrugged. "Okay it is but still. We have a game today and I need to relax before then."

"Are you six finished your yapping?!" We all turned our heads to coach Roz Washington, the gym teacher, and nodded before walking to our places in the gym to finish the soccer game. Some blonde chick tossed the ball in, throwing it right to me and got some colorful words from her team as mine just laughed as I passed it to Puck so he could do what he wanted. Really we could walk towards the opposing 'team' and they'd run out of the way.

Washington blew her whistle as Puck tapped the ball into the soccer net, and told us to get changed while looking at her watch. Puck ran over to me, leaving the rest to put away the posts and threw his arm over my shoulder while we made our way to the locker rooms; chuckling quietly.

* * *

I lifted my gym shirt over my head as I sat straddling the bench and tossed it to Puck who put it in my locker. Probably wondering why I was in the guys change room? Well because the staff and superintendent didn't think I should be changing with the girls due to my more masculine build; if you could call it that.

Seriously, I was the same as any other girl except the fact that I was born with a penis; that's it. Sure with the extra testosterone running through my body I have more muscle development like guys, thought not insanely, and I can run faster, but I don't like grow fucking facial, chest, leg, armpit, or southern hair like them so I am a girl.

"Yo, Lopez, where'd you go?" Puck asked, spraying axe over his chest. I blinked and shrugged, standing up and slipping my gym shorts off, leaving me in my black sports bra and black boy shorts. I put them in the locker while swapping for my dark blue skinny jeans and white tank top. I turned my back to my locker, pulling my tank over my head and ran a hand through my hair when it was on; glancing at Puck and arching an amused brow as I smirked.

"I didn't know you were into dick, Puckerman." I chuckled and got his eyes to snap up and narrow into a glare. "Hey, you were the one checking out my junk." I added, stepping into my jeans as he shook his head and pulled on his black t-shirt.

"I think my track record of the ladies would tell I'm far from into dick."

"Uh huh." I nodded, not believing him and grabbed my white canvas Adidas, stepping into them. I slipped my Titans soccer jacket on, leaving it unzipped and grabbed my backpack from my locker before shutting it and patting Puck's shoulder as I walked passed him and out of the room.

It was the end of the second week of school and everything was starting to fall into routine for me. I got to school with my car, went to classes, had team practice every day until 5, and then went home to eat and do my homework before starting all over again the next day. Except today was Friday and that meant Puck's start of the year party.

I walked down the halls with all the students looking at me with either want or jealously and smiled faintly as I cut to my locker.

All of Lima knew about my extra 'part' and it seemed to make me even more popular than I was when the news came out. In fact, I'm pretty sure all of America knew about me because of the news broadcasts I've been on for all the soccer, baseball, and boxing championships I've been to.

It was great; my life. I had an awesome family, dope friends, even Fabray adds to the pleasure of being me. I'm at the top and that's where everyone wants to be.

I poked my tongue out to wet my bottom lip as I opened my locker, and looked over my shoulder as a hand ran across my lower back and grabbed onto my jacket.

"Quinn…" I said in greeting, giving her a small smile.

Quinn Fabray was probably the most popular person in this school next to Puck and me. She was beautiful with her short blonde hair and hazel eyes, clear perfect skin, and the head cheerleader. I guess we had a thing going on, although it mostly consisted of me posing as the perfect girlfriend and sex. The sex was good though so really, why wouldn't I try to keep her happy and do what she wanted; it just got tiring at times.

"Hey, baby." She smirked and leant in for a kiss. My right hand went to her waist as we kissed, my left resting on the floor of my locker. When Quinn pulled back she wiped her lip teasing as she leant back from me. I gave her a half there smile before turning my attention to my locker so I could empty my things from my morning classes and grab my binder for after lunch. "What time are you picking me up for the party?"

"Uh…what time do you want me to?" I asked, going with the safe reply and catching her approving nod.

"It starts at 8, so pick me up at 9."

"Alright." I nodded, closing my locker and holding my hand out to her. She smirked and laced our fingers together before leading me down the hall towards the cafeteria.

* * *

"Okay, so what booze are we thinking?" Puck asked, sitting beside me, Quinn on my right. Everyone was discussing Puck's party tonight, going through the mental check lists for booze, music, games, and invite list.

"Last time we were at your place you were out of vodka and rum." Sam pointed out and I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you had like a third of a cup left and Sam just downed it." I laughed, fidgeting with an apple. Sam brushed hair from his face, grinning as he laughed and nodded.

"That shit tasted disgusting."

"You just can't handle your alcohol, lightweight." Puck chuckled, tossing a tater tot in his mouth. "Anyway, you can buy me a new bottle." Sam dropped his jaw at our friend as the rest of the table watched them in amusement, Quinn's hand running up and down my thigh. I glanced at her and she sent me a wink before taking her hand away and eating her salad.

"What?" I asked, getting nudged in the side from Puck, and furrowed my brows at him.

He wiggled his brows at me; nodding to Quinn and making me roll my eyes.

"Bro, she wants you."

"She's a tease like that, you should remember." I told him in a whisper, leaning closer. He nodded slowly in remembrance of how Quinn acted when they dated. Puck patted my shoulder, motioning for me to get up and I nodded, waiting for him to slide out before throwing my legs over the bench.

"Where are you going?" Quinn asked, clinging onto my arm. God she could be so clingy sometimes. I sat back down, straddling the bench but facing her and kissed her cheek.

"Seeing as Puck, Sam and I have spare next we're going to pick up the alcohol for the party." I explained and she frowned.

"Why didn't you tell me yesterday?"

"Uh well we didn't make plans until this morning?" I told her and she sighed overdramatically; forcing me to hold back from rolling my eyes.

"Fine." She said with her prissy tone. I looked at Puck giving him a 'fuck my life' look, and shook my head faintly when he and Sam started to laugh. They held it in, Puck's arms crossed over his chest, Sam's hands in his pockets, as I took Quinn's hand.

"Hey, don't be mad, please." I said quietly when she looked at me. I added a pout and waited for her to sigh before smiling and pecking her lips quickly. "I'll see you at 9." I told her as I got from the table, grabbing Sam and Puck's arms so I could drag them quickly form the table before Quinn said something else.

* * *

"She can be such a fucking princess, though guys!" I exclaimed, dropping my head against my hand, elbow on the door as I drove. Puck was sitting in the back, with Sam in the passenger seat on our way to the liquor store near the mall. "Like you saw that. She was legit pissed because I didn't give her a heads up about not being at school when _she's_ going to be _in class_! Like what the _fuck_?" I said looking at them.

"That's Quinn Fabray for you." Puck said, nodding as he leant forwards to have his face between mine and Sam's seats.

"Why are you with her if she's too demanding?" Sam chuckled, tucking his phone into his back pocket.

"Sex." Puck and I both said, and chuckled together as he patted my shoulder proudly.

"That and I guess it's just supposed to be like that. I'm soccer captain and she's head cheerleader."

"Life isn't a TV show. You can be with whoever you want."

"Don't get all philosopher on us just because you're in a happy relationship with Cocoa Puff." Puck said making me bark out a laugh.

"That's so racist." I commented and Sam nodded as he turned to glare at puck.

"Her names _Mercedes_ and we _are_ happy, so why not help you guys?"

"I'm perfectly content with just having sex." Puck said, sitting back in his seat properly. "Santana's the same. She doesn't need any of that love crap, right?"

"Exactly, I just don't need a blonde dragon breathing fire down my neck every second of my life." I said pulling into the parking lot of the liquor store. "So what; are we each buying portions?" I asked, taking my belt off and opened the door of my black Lexus.

"Yeah, I'll get the tequila and vodka, Sam, you get the beer, and Santana…"

"Rum and coolers." I said and Puck gave me a firm nod with a grin before we all got out. "Do you idiots all have your fakes?"

"Uh duh." Puck said and Sam and I chuckled quietly as we followed him to the store.

"Watch as he doesn't have it." Sam whispered to me, getting a nod and a five dollar bet from me as we walked into the building.

* * *

"Ms. Lopez!" Mrs. Kendrick said pointedly as I walked quickly into the classroom. "You're late." I nodded, holding my backpack in my right hand with my left hand in my pocket.

"Yeah, um…" I started, furrowing my brows and looking behind me when someone started speaking as they rushed into the room.

"I'm so sorry I'm late! I had to run from home because my car wouldn't…" The girl's blue eyes locked with mine and widened. "Um…my car wouldn't start." She said, averting her eyes from mine, and speaking to the teacher.

"Fine, both of you just take your seats." The girl glanced back at me, fixing her black thick rimmed glasses as I motioned for her to go passed me. She quickly moved to her seat and I went to mine, looking at her in amusement as I sat down at my empty table. "Okay! As I was saying, I want each of you to read the first chapter of Animal Farm and have a written summary for Monday's class. You have 20 minutes to start, and I'll do attendance."

With all the groans from the other students I opened my binder and took out my small book, leaning back in my chair and slipping my phone from my pocket. I held my book low with my phone hiding behind it and went to the group chat with Sam, Puck, and Mike.

"Larsen?"

"Here!"

"Lopez?"

I looked up from my phone, and lifted my free hand in a small wave before looking back down at my phone.

**Puckerman: Get your asses on!**

**Lopez: Chill out, Puck.**

**Puckerman: So Sam and Mikey aren't on?**

**Lopez: Obviously not. Anyway, what's with the desperate message?**

**Puckerman: Have you ever had sex in the girl's bathroom?**

I furrowed my brows at his comment and glanced around, my eyes landing on the blonde that came in late behind me and watched her for a second before looking back at my phone.

**Lopez: Quinn is too "classy" to do in a bathroom. Her words.**

**Puckerman: Lol, sucks; I just banged this hot blonde. It was awesome!**

My brows lifted in shock as I lifted my head and looked at the blonde girl a row up and to the right of me. I furrowed my brows as I looked over her outfit. Converse shoes, black shorts with suspenders and a white long sleeve. Her hair braided in one long braid and her glasses.

_No way_…I thought and looked back at my phone, typing out a message.

**Lopez: Did she have glasses? Or wear suspenders?**

**Puckerman: Wtf, no? I don't fuck nerds even if they are hot. **

Before I could reply, Puck sent another message right after his prior.

**Puckerman: Actually I take that back, if she's hot I would so do her. You have someone in mind?**

**Lopez: Nope, just wondering. This girl came in late and she's blonde so yeah. **

"Pierce?"

"Here" I don't know why, but I glanced up seeing the blonde put her hand up and tilted my head to the side. _Pierce_? I watched her lower her hand slowly, glancing around at some boys snickering quietly at her before looking towards me and widening her eyes. I couldn't help an amused smile play across my face as her cheeks turned a tint pink and lifted my chin slightly in acknowledgement.

"Ms. Pierce, please turn around." Mrs. Kendrick said. Pierce snapped her head around to face the front, leaving me smiling to myself as I shook my head, going back to my phone.

* * *

"Remember, I want your chapter one summary on my desk at the beginning of class, a normal font and size 12. Class dismissed." I popped out of my chair, slipping my phone into my pocket as I grabbed my backpack and pulled it over my one shoulder. I grabbed my binder next and pushed my chair in with my foot before heading out of the class. I finished reading chapter one and got the main three points for my paragraph body so I really just needed to type it up and I didn't have to worry about that. I didn't have any work for my morning classes, having finished them in class.

I walked down the halls, people parting for me, and stopped at my locker, opening it and throwing my binder inside before closing it and heading to soccer practice.

"Here she is!" Puck exclaimed when I walked into the locker room, throwing his arm over my shoulder with him only in his boxers. I shrugged his arm off me and went to my locker, opening it and changing into my practice uniform; black soccer shorts, white soccer cleats, and my white jersey with my last name and soccer number on my back in black. "So, whose the hot nerd in your class?" Puck asked, sitting beside me as he pulled his jersey over his head. I shook mine at him with an amused look as I tied my hair into a high ponytail.

"I never said she was hot."

"Well is she?"

"I don't know." I shrugged, tying my cleats. "I don't remember, and I don't know her name either. I haven't noticed her in my class before, maybe she's new."

"Whatever, hoping she goes to my party, I'll find her and give her the ride of her life." He said, winking at me, and getting a nudge to the knee with mine.

"You are quite the horny pig."

"Yeah, and you're too nice." He laughed.

"Being nice helps me get the girls." I smirked and Puck rolled his eyes, running a hand through his mohawk.

"You won't be getting sex from anyone but Fabray until she dumps you." I frowned at his words, confused.

"What do you mean until she dumps me? I could dump her."

"Yeah right." Puck said, patting my shoulder after getting his shorts and cleats on and standing up. I followed him out of the locker room and on to the field where our coach, David Martinez who happens to be our Spanish teacher, was starting the rest of the guys on the warm up. "Quinn would never let you break up with her. She would just act like nothing happened."

"Well what if I announced the break up in the café, while standing on a table, kissing some other girl?" I challenged with an arched brow. Puck looked at me and nodded.

"She'd make your life hell and somehow convince you to get back with her, which you would."

"And why do you think that?" I asked, using my foot to scoop a ball into my hands.

"She got me to come back like three times."

"But I'm not you." I told him and he shrugged.

"She has her ways, my dear lezbro." Puck said before snatching he ball form my hands, dropping it to the ground, and joining in the team jog around the field. I watched him before the coach blew his whistle calling out for me to get going, and starting my jog, taking my place at the front of the group.

* * *

Practice ended at 5pm like every other day so I got home around 5:15pm. I was carrying my backpack that held my binder inside, and my soccer bag as I walked towards the large Lopez house. I got inside and walked to the laundry room, putting my soccer bag on the washing machine before leaving and walking to the kitchen, seeing my brother, Beckett sitting at the island doing homework and dropping his pencil to the counter once in a while to stretch his wrist.

Beckett was only a year younger than me, and was also on the soccer team as our goalie. The kid was the best we could really ask for, his goalkeeper stats being unbelievable. Last week during a scrimmage for practice he sprained his wrist pretty bad and hasn't been to any of the practices this week being unable to play his position. He would be back Monday though.

Beckett and I had a really good relationship, he was my best friend besides Puck. He was taller than me by three inches, had my eyes, similar mouth, but only one dimple; his right cheek. His hair was short too, maybe an inch off his head, shaved shorter around the sides and back.

"How's the wrist?" I asked, going to the fridge for bottled water. He looked up from his work his teachers sent home with him and shrugged as I leant back against the counter.

"Pretty much good as new, I just have to take breaks from moving it too much."

"You'll be using it a lot when you're back." I said with my brows furrowed. "Are you sure you can play?"

"Yes, Santana, relax. I'm going to be wearing my wrist brace so my wrist doesn't get worse. The doctor cleared me to play." Beckett said with a grin. I smiled back at him and screwed the cap of my water back on.

"Well then, are you coming to Puck's party tonight?"

"Hell yeah, do you know how protective Mom has been over my wrist?" he asked with his brows lifted.

"I'm guessing, really protective?" I asked with a playful smirk. Beckett shook his head and glanced around for our mother.

"No, seriously, she's been like a fricken warden. Full on, 24 hour."

"Ah, she's just worried, Hermano; Ella que hace lo por amor." I said as I headed slowly towards the kitchen entrance/exit.

"I know…" he mumbled, getting a small chuckle from me. "What time are we leaving?"

"I have to get Quinn at 9 so 8:45 we're in the car." I told him and he nodded. "Oh, and no graphic shirts? I'm not walking into a party with Captain American on your chest." I said getting the finger from my brother as I left the room.

* * *

"Let's go, Beck!" I shouted as I walked out of my room, pulling on my mid waist leather jacket. I was sporting black skinny jeans, my canvas Adidas, and a light blue button up shirt that fit me nicely. My hair was down for a change and wavy, and I was wearing minimal makeup; only mascara and a non shine, moisturizing lip gloss. "Hurry up; I don't need Quinn to get pissed because I had to wait for you!" I called, checking to make sure I had my phone, keys, and wallet before opening the front door.

Beckett jogged down the stairs in plain jeans, sneakers, and a plaid grey shirt; his wrist brace on. He gave me an apologetic grin as I opened the front door, motioning him out, and patted my arm on the way. I rolled my eyes at him and followed him out to my car.

"Shot gun." He said, opening my passenger door when I unlocked the car and slipped inside. I got in the car and pulled out of the driveway before turning and heading for Quinn's place.

The drive was only ten minutes and we were pulling up to her driveway when the front door opened and Quinn stood looking back into the house. I leant back in my seat, my head resting against the head rest and looked at her outfit; white sundress with daisies and yellow flats.

"What the fuck is she wearing?" Beckett asked me with a grimace. I rolled my eyes, shrugging.

"What she wears to church I'm guessing." I said, and got a snort from my brother. I turned my head to him with a grin and we chuckled a bit before I looked back to Quinn's house and saw her and another girl coming from the house.

"Uh…who's…?" Beckett trailed off as I opened my door and greeted Quinn. She kissed my lips quickly and held onto my arm as I tilted my head, my eyes narrowed at the blonde following Quinn. "Yo, Fabray! Who's your follower?" Beckett asked, standing right by his door.

"Yeah, this is Brittany." Quinn introduced carelessly. I lifted my brows at the recognition of the Pierce girl and gave her a polite smile.

"Brittany." I said and nodded. "I'm Santana, that's my brother Beckett."

Brittany nodded, tucking hair behind her ear. I caught Quinn rolling her eyes and frowned at her.

"Hi."

"She's my cousin, and our mom's thought it'd be brilliant for me to bring her along to get to know people." Quinn explained, crossing her arms. I nodded, somewhat uncertain about her attitude towards her own family, and took one last look at Brittany before opening the back door for Quinn. "I'm not up front?" she scoffed and I took a silent breath, calming myself.

"Beck called shot gun, and you should probably sit with your cousin anyway." I explained just to get an eye roll as Quinn got in and slid over. I looked back over my shoulder at Brittany still standing there awkwardly and nervous, and chuckled a bit catching her attention. "Come on." I said nodding to my car and swept my hand towards the open car door.

"Thanks." Brittany said quietly with a barely there smile. I nodded and waited for her to get in comfortably before closing the door and looking over the roof of the car at my brother. Beckett shook his head with lifted brows and I nodded before we got in and headed to the party.

* * *

"Lopez!" Puck exclaimed drunkenly, throwing his arm over my shoulder and pulling me into his house as I laughed at his already missing shirt and sharpie signatures on his chest. The rules of that were, you sign the someone with a sharpie to claim rights for body shots; so it looked like Puck had about ten girls taking shots off him alter tonight.

"Who's taking a shot off you?" I asked over the music. Puck grinned drunkenly at me and threw his arms in the air as he hollered. I stepped back from him chuckling in amusement and look behind me to see Beckett heading towards some brunette, and Quinn watching Brittany impatiently as she looked around her nervously.

I felt bad for her and Quinn shouldn't be acting like a complete bitch to Brittany when she's obviously new to Lima. I moved beside Quinn and leant by her ear.

"Maybe you should introduce her to some of your friends?" I said loudly and she pulled her head back, giving me an incredulous look. "What?"

"Maybe you should get me a drink." She stated and we had a staring match, resulting in me winning and Quinn stomping passed me, bumping my shoulder.

_So it's one of those parties_, I told myself. I shook my head as I sighed at her behavior and looked at Brittany, hugging herself and looking around.

"Hey." I called. She lifted her gaze with wide eyes and I watched them go from panicked to slightly relaxed when she realized it was me. "Here, follow me." I told her and ducked my head a bit to catch her eyes when she averted them. "You can trust me." I told her honestly.

Brittany chewed on her bottom lip as she glanced up at me with her blue eyes and only nodded in agreement when I gave her a smile. I led her to the kitchen, glancing back twice to make sure she was still with me, and patted the counter when we got there. Only two other people were in the room, two boys form the team grabbing beers for themselves and friends.

"You're not from Ohio are you?" I asked through a chuckle as Brittany moved to where I motioned. She shook her head as I grabbed two red cups and hugged herself again. "Where are you from?"

"LA."

"Seriously?" I asked with lifted brows. "That's dope." I smiled and she eyed me. I chuckled slightly and poured myself a rye and coke before looking at Brittany. "I'm having rye and coke, do you want the same? I can make you something else if you want."

"I don't know."

"What do you mean?" I asked in amusement.

"I haven't drunk before." I held back from spitting my drink out and swallowed harshly before looking at her with my eyes widened in disbelief. She shrunk into herself and looked to the floor as I stared. I furrowed my brows at her words and glanced over her clothing, the same from school.

"Wait, you're like 17 and you haven't had alcohol ever?"

"No."

"Wow." I breathed, holding my drink on the counter. "So you'd probably hate what I'm having then. I can make you something fruity?" I offered and smiled at seeing Brittany's lips twitch. "Fruity it is." I chuckled and turned back to make her drink.

* * *

"Are you dating my cousin?" Brittany asked, her head lolling to one side as we stood across from each other in the kitchen. We'd been in here since we arrived to the party almost an two hours ago and the girl seemed to be pretty tipsy from three drinks if not already drunk.

"You could say that." I chuckled, lifting my second drink, bottle of beer, to my lips. Brittany nodded over exaggeratedly and started tilting forwards with wide eyes. "Whoa…" I drew out, gently pushing her back against the counter. She giggled and made me smile as I watched her.

"You like Quinn." She said and I arched an amused brow.

"At times." I joked and laughed quietly when Brittany started bopping her head to the beat coming from the surround sound speakers in the living room. I watched her head go right to left bopping and took her drink out of her hands when it almost spilt. "Alright light weight, you're switching to water." I told her, pouring her drink out and filling the cup with water. "Here" I said handing her the cup. She sniffed the contents and whined, shaking her head.

"Not fruity."

"It's water, now drink." I chuckled and tilted the bottom of the cup a bit so she started to drink it.

"Santana!" Quinn screamed. I winced at her angry voice and looked at the kitchen entrance to see her storming in at me. "You!" She hissed, poking the middle of my collar bone roughly. "You cheater!"

"What are you doing, Quinn?" I asked tiredly, not wanting to put up with her shit. It was like when she entered the room she drained all of my happy energy. I looked at the glass in her hand and leant back when she leant in, grimacing at the strong smell of tequila. "Really, Quinn? You're doing this now?" I asked her and she wavered in front of me.

"Y-you cheating bishop!" she shouted in my face. I furrowed my brows at her last word and caught her from stumbling backwards.

"Okay, so great, Q." I said sarcastically. "Ruin the party again for everyone." Brittany giggled and Quinn's eyes snapped at her.

"Fuck you, Br-*_burp_*-ittany." She growled. I rolled my eyes as Brittany full on busted out laughing and told them both to stay put before leaving to find Beckett. I spotted him grinding on the dance floor with the brunette from earlier and grabbed his arm, pulling him back to the kitchen.

"Hey! What the hell, Santana." He exclaimed. Good thing his medication wouldn't let him drink so he was completely sober.

"Quinn's acting out again and Brittany's drunk too so we need to leave." I told him when we got to the kitchen. We froze in the archway and stared at Quinn and Brittany with wide eyes. Brittany was hugging Quinn tightly as Quinn was smacking the top of the girls head, screaming at her.

"She _always_ does this!" Beckett groaned in annoyance and we went to the girls, separating them. "Next fucking party, either Quinn goes by herself or I'm grabbing a ride with someone else. I'm not taking care of your fucking girlfriend every time she decides to get pissed and lash out drunkenly." He said holding Quinn as I supported Brittany who was now basically passed out.

"Whatever." I said as we carried the two through the house and to my car.

"Fuck, we didn't even get body shots!" Beckett exclaimed, making Quinn smack his face. He glared at her and pushed her into the back seat carelessly as I watched with wide eyes.

"Be careful!" I told him, pinning Brittany against my car as I opened the back door. She was a little awake making it easier for me to get her in the back seat. I let out a breath when we got them in and got in the front seat as Beckett took shot gun.

* * *

I made sure Quinn had water and Advil on her night table, and that she was lying on her side before leaving her house quickly and quietly. It took a good ten minutes to get her into the house and for her to fall asleep.

Brittany was still in the car with Beckett, and hopefully she'd be able to give us directions to her house, or at least tell us the address.

I locked the handle of the front door as I closed it behind me, and pulled lightly at the collar of my shirt, feeling warm. I never would've picture my night to go like this; the Quinn being a overdramatic bitch, maybe…

"Do you have a bucket; I think she's going to puke!" Beckett said quickly and my eyes widened as I ran to my car and opened the back seat.

"No I don't have a fucking bucket." I hissed, quickly but gently, not trying to shake Brittany, I got her out of the back seat and wrapped my right arm around her as I led her over to one of the Fabray's bush piles.

Brittany groaned and I gathered her hair in my left hand, turning my head away from her when she lurched forwards into a bend and brought up. I grimaced at the heaving, trying to hold back from breathing through my nose, and only looked at the girl when she quieted down.

"Gross…" she grumbled looking tiredly at me. I knew it wasn't the appropriate time but I couldn't hold back from laughing quietly at her innocent, clueless expression. Brittany pouted faintly and my laughter died down as I stared at her.

"Are you okay?" I asked gently and she nodded lazily. "Okay." I nodded and helped her back to the car, momentarily arguing with Beckett for him to get in the back and let Brittany sit in the front. When everyone was strapped in I pulled from Quinn's driveway and looked at Brittany. "What's your address?"

Brittany's head was against the passenger window, her eyes fluttering closed before opening tiredly.

"Hey, Brittany." I called gently, touching her arm. She rolled her head to look at me and I smiled. "Where do you live?"

Beckett leant forwards between our seats as we both listened to her faint reply and looked at me.

"Have you seen any moving trucks?" he asked me and I shook my head as I headed for our street.

* * *

I turned onto our road, more expensive houses lining the sides and ducked my head a tad in order to find Brittany's address.

"Do you see it?" I asked Beckett.

"What is it; 130?"

"Yeah."

"Uh…Oh! The yellow one, white truck in the driveway." He said, pointing to a house only four or so houses down and across from us. "How convenient." He said in thought. I looked at him in question and he shrugged, leaning back in his seat as I pulled to Brittany's curb.

"Okay, Pierce." I said, unlocking my seat belt before getting out and rounding to her side. Brittany blinked her eyes a few times when I opened her door, and Beckett undid her seat belt, handing it over to me before I could get her out. "Can you just go home and leave my keys on my bed?" I asked my brother, nodding towards our house as I held Brittany upright.

Beckett nodded and patted my shoulder with a good luck before turning the car around and heading home.

I guided Brittany to her front door and waited for her to get the spare key from under a cat statue before we went inside.

Her place was really nice. I hadn't been in the house when Mr. and Mrs. Lockport lived here because they hated "kids" but the place couldn't have looked like this with the couple in their 70's living here. Brittany's family must've done a really good job to get it like this.

"Oopsie" Brittany giggled after bumping into a wall. I widened my eyes and helped her back to her feet, keeping a hold of her.

"Where's your room?" I whispered and followed Brittany's finger to the stairs. "Fuck." I mumbled. Stairs are the worst when dealing with any drunk. I took a breath and walked Brittany to the stairs, taking more than two minutes to get up them completely.

Brittany was basically passed out in my arms now, one of her arms draped over my shoulder and her head resting against mine. I side glanced her as I managed to get her to her room, quietly not wanting to wake up her family, and closed her bedroom door behind us before laying her on her bed.

"Jesus Christ." I breathed in relief, running a hand through my hair as I glanced around. It looked like she still had a lot of unpacking to do by the looks of it; opened boxes all over her room with only a few things hung up.

I looked back at the blonde on her bed, and chuckled quietly at her trying to pull her suspenders off. I walked over and sat beside her, smiling softly at her as I unclipped the two suspenders and put them on her night table.

"Can you do the rest?" I asked, feeling my face start to warm up from my own words. Brittany stared at me with her tired eyes and nodded. "Good" I told her and looked at her door. "I'll see you in English." I added with a tiny wave before going to her door and opening it. I jumped with wide eyes at a blonde woman staring at me with her brow arched and wearing a pink robe. "Uh…Hi…Mrs. Pierce." I greeted nervously, keeping her gaze.

She looked just like Brittany but well older. Faint crow's feet at the corners of her eyes and her lips weren't as full. I furrowed my brows at the thought, looking back at Brittany's mom when she went passed me to see her daughter.

"Why are you in my daughter's room at this time of night?" she asked calmly, looking back at me.

"I uh, she kind of drank too much and I was bringing her home." I told her quietly, my hands in my jacket pockets. Mrs. Pierce looked at me and nodded.

"You're Quinn's girlfriend, Santana, right?"

"Um…yeah." I nodded and glanced at Brittany inspecting her suspenders. I smiled faintly at her before remembering her mom was watching me and looked back at her. "Sorry, I just wanted to make sure she got in safely."

"Thank you, Santana." She said with a faint smile. I nodded and turned slightly from her before nodding again.

"Goodnight, Mrs. Pierce." I said before retreating out of the house and going to mine.

* * *

**A/N: Main idea cred not my own.**

**Let me know if you think you'd want me to continue this in the future.**


End file.
